Raiha's Clothes
by Dueyoso
Summary: fuuko and yanagi decide to make a ninja movie! um... fuuko needs some clothes for the movie and decides to ask Raiha... basically about their movie and fuuko and raiha... please r&r!!!!!(COMPLETE)
1. the big question

Raiha's Clothes  
By: Dueyoso  
  
Disclaimer: ok... I should probably get my head checked out pretty soon... hehe... um I guess I came up with this while drooling over Raiha and I noticed how cute his clothes were... and I thought of this fic. Random neh? Well neways flame of Recca doesn't belong to me it belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai. And Tare panda doesn't belong to me either though it is extremely cute! This is a Raiha-Fuuko fic by the way.  
  
  
It was a normal summer day and Fuuko and Yanagi had decided to hang out at Yanagi's house to just talk about stuff and find something interesting to do. So far they'd had absolutely no luck.  
  
Yanagi: Why don't we go to the park?  
  
Fuuko: Or not..." Fuuko rolled over on the couch and starred outside at the passing clouds. She remembered the time they had saved Yanagi at Kurei's mansion. It had been one of her more fun experiences in the past few months, though it had been dangerous. Fuuko also remembered the later visit to Kagero and all about the Hokage ninjas...   
  
Yanagi: I'm out of ideas Fuuko-chan... do you want something to drink?  
  
Fuuko: Yanagi... why don't we make a ninja movie?" Yanagi starred at her blankly and blinked a few times.  
  
Yanagi: you have no idea how random that is Fuuko-chan.  
  
Fuuko: no seriously! We can borrow Recca's ninja stuff and make a movie on your new video camera! It'd be so much fun!  
  
Yanagi: well... actually that does sound kinda cool...   
  
Fuuko: see? Come on lets go!" Fuuko grabbed Yanagi's sleeve and pulled her out the door towards Recca's house.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Fuuko banged loudly on Recca's door with Yanagi standing behind her. From somewhere inside they heard scrambling noises and Recca's voice call.  
  
Recca: hold on second..." He hurried to finish whatever it was he had been doing and opened the door to find Fuuko and Yanagi. "oh! Hey! Come in." He invited them inside   
And went to the kitchen.  
  
Fuuko: hey Recca we're just here really quick and to ask a small favor...  
  
Recca: how small?" Fuuko paused looking slightly nervous. Recca wasn't exactly known for lending away ninja stuff especially for a cheesy home video.  
  
Fuuko: well... you see Yanagi and I are trying to make a ninja movie and we were wondering if we could borrow some of your ninja stuff." Recca gave her a weird look.  
  
Recca: don't you have anything Fuuko?  
  
Fuuko: No! I am not a ninja!   
  
Recca: well whatever makes you girls happy..." Recca lead them to his room which, as we all know, was packed full of ninja stuff. Absolutely anything Yanagi or Fuuko could need for their movie was in this room. Recca started getting down all types of throwing stars and knives. He had a few swords and he even handed Fuuko a book about different techniques and such. Yanagi seemed to have disappeared into the depths of Recca's closet and she came out holding up Recca's ninja outfit.   
  
Yanagi: hey Recca-chan... can I borrow this too?" Fuuko slapped her head.  
  
Fuuko: I totally forgot about an outfit! Damn! Recca do you have another one of those?" Fuuko highly doubted he did, but asked anyways as she pointed at the clothes Yanagi was holding.  
  
Recca: yah... you can borrow that Hime, but I don't think I have another one. A ninja only needs one outfit... well at least I only need one." Recca scratched his head and thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sorry Fuuko but I can't help you there.   
  
Fuuko: damn... I didn't think you had two... do you know of anyone else who might have one?  
  
Recca: Sensei might have something but I doubt he'll lend it to you for such trivial purposes. Actually he wouldn't anyway. Um...  
  
Yanagi: does your mother have anything?  
  
Recca: no she got rid of her stuff a long time ago.  
  
Fuuko: well anyhow I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something." Recca handed them all the stuff he had gathered and lead them to the front door.   
  
Recca: I hope this helps you guys! Just come by if you need anything else and I do want to see this when your finished." He smiled and patted Yanagi's head lightly.  
  
Yanagi: thanks Recca-chan! I'm sure this will be good.   
  
Fuuko: Maybe we can all watch it later this week!  
  
Recca: sounds great! I'll see you girls later!  
  
Yanagi: bye Recca!  
  
Fuuko: see ya later!  
  
Recca: bye!" Recca waved and shut the door as Yanagi and Fuuko walked down the street back towards Yanagi's house.  
  
Fuuko: this is gonna be so cool! Now all we need is a good story and another ninja costume!" Fuuko popped chibi and frowned. "But where am I gonna get a costume???  
  
Yanagi: what about that ninja guy that always followed you around during the UBS? He was one of Kurei's guys I think, but he was always so nice... especially to you." Fuuko blushed at Yanagi's comment and tried to hide her face in Recca's ninja stuff.  
  
Fuuko: who? Raiha?  
  
Yanagi: I think so... he had long hair and he was an actual ninja... kinda cute too!  
  
Fuuko: YANAGI!!!" Fuuko blushed even more and starred amazed at her friend.  
  
Yanagi: what? He is! Anyways couldn't you borrow some clothes from him?  
  
Fuuko: I guess so... but lets drop this off first." The rest of their walk was in silence and Fuuko reflected on her first visit to Raiha's mansion where she almost drowned. She remembered pretty well where it was and figured she'd have to use her bike. The problem was asking Raiha to borrow his clothes for a ninja movie... it just sounded so... well cheesy. And then he'd think she was weird and probably never to talk to her again... Why do I care what Raiha thinks of me anyways... she mentally chided herself as they walked up Yanagi's driveway. The girls went inside and dumped all the ninja stuff onto Yanagi's bed.  
  
Yanagi: well then... do you want something to drink now?  
  
Fuuko: that's ok... I should probably get over to Raiha's place." Fuuko looked out the window at the afternoon sky.  
  
Yanagi: maybe I should start writing the story tonight... is that ok?" it took Fuuko a moment to snap out of her daydreaming.  
  
Fuuko: uh... yah sure. I really don't have any ideas beyond it being about ninjas. And just for references sake we probably shouldn't make it about the Hokage either.  
  
Yanagi: good point... just ninjas in general and stuff. I'll come up with something.  
  
Fuuko: ok! I should be back soon but I'll call you when I get to Raiha's." Yanagi escorted Fuuko to the front door and waved as she walked towards her house.  
  
Fuuko walked back to her house and grabbed a jacket before getting her bike out of the garage. oh my god... why am I doing this again? Fuuko thought to herself as she tried to remember exactly where Raiha lived. He didn't live that far from where the UBS took place obviously, but it was a ways from Fuuko's house. *sigh* this is kinda fun... I wonder how I'm gonna get in though. Geez I feel like such a dork asking Raiha this... hehe but then I'll get to wear his clothes! Hehehe! I do hope he's at home tonight.   
  
Before long Fuuko found herself near the old UBS dome and in the wooded area that surrounded it. Even this close to her destination it was hard to navigate and it was getting dark. After getting hopelessly lost several times she finally managed to find a path that looked as though it may lead somewhere. As luck turned out it did lead somewhere. And Fuuko found herself right outside the old UBS dome once again.She sighed in frustration and decided to try and retrace her footsteps of the first time she'd been to Raiha's house. This time she wandered into a clearing which looked oddly familiar...   
  
Fuuko: of course! This is where I practiced with Fuujin and took out a bunch of trees! happy at finally getting somewhere, Fuuko continued to bike through the thickening forest before coming upon her destination... Raiha's house... er mansion! Fuuko smiled to herself and dumped her bike off at the bottom of the steps. She then cautiously climbed the stone stairs to Raiha's front door where two guards stopped her.  
  
Guard1: Hello miss... how may we help you?  
  
Fuuko: I'm here to see Raiha.  
  
Guard1: I'm afraid we cannot let you in without Raiha-sama's permission.  
  
Guard2: wait I recognize you... what's your name?  
  
Fuuko: Kirisawa Fuuko. Why?  
  
Guard2: oh! You can go in! You're Raiha's girlfriend!" Both of the guard bowed and Fuuko sweat dropped, but went inside.  
  
Fuuko: at least they don't remember me as the girl who almost drowned... Fuuko slowly looked around the hallway and decided to go in the direction Raiha had once tried to lead her in, when she had rushed to second floor. She took off her shoes and then continued down the halls which were filled with beautiful paintings and, like Recca's room, old ninja stuff. Fuuko then came out into a large room with a huge comfy looking couch and a big fire place with a fire roaring happily in it. The walls here were also decorated with artwork and ninja stuff. Fuuko could see through a large doorway into another room which had lots of bookshelves. Assumably a library.   
  
Fuuko looked around the room some more before actually entering. The carpet felt super soft and nice under her feet. At last she noticed a small figure curled up on one end of the huge couch apparently sleeping. Fuuko knew at once it was Raiha. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked at him peacefully sleeping. This was the Raiha she knew... not the killer that lived, currently dormant, inside of him. Fuuko felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up within her as she moved closer to the sleeping ninja. She liked it though... it was as if everything felt perfect right then seemingly just because Raiha was there. Fuuko blushed despite herself and came to stand directly in front of Raiha. Quietly as possible she knelt down and starred at his handsome features.  
  
Fuuko: what's gotten over you Kirisawa? Its just Raiha... but he's so perfect isn't he? She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ears and brushed her hand lightly across his cheek. Fuuko made her way quietly and sat down on the couch next to Raiha. She really did not want to wake him just to ask for his clothes so instead Fuuko just watched Raiha contently as he slept. It wasn't long before she too began to feel tired. Besides the fire light the room was completely dark seeing as the sun had set. Fuuko yawned and, curling into a ball, leaned against Raiha and fell asleep.   
  
Raiha eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sun cam streaming in one of the many windows. He stretched...or at least attempted to until he noticed the wind wielder leaning against him sound asleep.  
  
Raiha: Raiha your dreaming AGAIN!!! She's not here... Fuuko's not here... open your eyes already! Raiha rubbed his eyes and opened them once more to find that Fuuko was not an illusion. Oh boy... um... um... um... food! She's gonna be hungry knowing her... Raiha smiled and gently slipped out from under the sleeping Fuuko replacing himself with a big fluffy pillow and a warm blanket. Then he turned chibi and sweat dropped.  
  
Raiha: I cant cook... nevertheless Raiha proceeded to the kitchen to see what he could come up with. The results weren't exactly um... pretty. The only thing he could actually cook(and live through cooking) was ramen. So he returned to the couch room with a tray filled with ramen and orange juice and pocky... not scary just weird... really weird for breakfast... Raiha quietly set the tray on a small table near Fuuko and then picked up the book he had fallen asleep reading the night before. It was a book about these guys on a boat and they were fishing and got caught in a storm and drowned. Raiha seemed to like it as he paid his undivided attention to the pages displayed before him. Well he paid attention until a certain wind goddess began to wake up.   
  
Fuuko pushed off the blanket and sat up yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see she was somewhere unfamiliar. Then she saw Raiha smiling at her and reading a book. He put the book down.  
  
Raiha: good morning Fuuko-san!" It took Fuuko a minute to remember what had happened the previous day and to remember what she was there for. She blushed.  
  
Fuuko: morning Raiha... sorry to surprise you like this..." Raiha shook his head and smiles reassuringly.  
  
Raiha: not a problem. Glad to see you remembered me!   
  
Fuuko: how could I forget a guy like Raiha? Which means what exactly? Fuuko's stomach decided to make a debut and grumbled in protest.  
  
Raiha: hungry Fuuko-san?" Fuuko nodded and noticed the food sitting on the table. "sorry it's not exactly normal breakfast food but I'm not a great cook..." Fuuko certainly didn't seem to mind as she immediately began stuffing her face with ramen. Raiha sweat dropped and took his own bowl of noodles. After Fuuko finished eating (in all of about 5 seconds flat) she noticed that her bowl, spoon, and cup all featured Tare panda. Then, pushing thoughts of Tare panda away, remembered about calling Yanagi.   
  
Fuuko: hey Raiha... do you have a phone?" (ok this could be a stupid question, but seriously how many ninjas actually had phones?) Chibi Raiha hopped off the couch and began rummaging through a stack of random things on table off to one side of the room. he found what he was looking for and waved it around as if to signal he had a phone... er a cell phone at least, but it gets the job done.(and of course it had a Tare panda case on it.)  
  
Raiha: Kurei insists I have it..." he handed Fuuko the phone and she immediately dialed up Yanagi, rolling her eyes at the case.  
  
Yanagi: moshi moshi! Sakoshita residence.  
  
Fuuko: hey Yanagi!  
  
Yanagi: Fuuko? Where are you? You never called and you weren't even home last night!  
  
Fuuko: well I kinda got lost on the way to Raiha's... anyways I'm probably gonna be over at your house in about um... 2 hours?   
  
Yanagi: ok! I'll be expecting you! And Recca and I worked on the script all night last night! His dad made him stay home but we talked over AIM! Oh I came up with the best idea and...  
  
Fuuko: Ok! Ok! As long as it's not too much like Flame man I'm sure it's fine! Now I gotta go! I'll see you soon! Bye!" Fuuko hung up before Yanagi could yell at her about insulting Flame man. (which was a very wise move on her part.) "Whew! Now that that's taken care of down to business!  
  
Raiha: huh?" acting very confused, cute and chibi he retrieved the phone from Fuuko and went back to eating his ramen on the couch. "So why are you here?  
  
Fuuko: (very nervous) um... well you see... uh Yanagi and I were uh... bored! Yah we were bored! And so we wanted to um... come up with something to do that wasn't too... too... too stupid! So I though we could uh... perhaps make a home video movie thingie about ninjas.  
  
Raiha: ninjas? *blink blink* that's random.  
  
Fuuko: (still extremely nervous) that's what Yanagi said... but now she's writing the script and were gonna film this afternoon... (goes into the story about visiting Recca)... so I was wondering if I could perhaps kinda sorta maybe borrow some of yer um... clothes..." Fuuko mumbled the last bit and twisted her shirt trying not to blush. Raiha just stood there piecing together the story she had just attempted to tell him.   
  
Raiha: okay... um I guess it's alright though I still stick to the fact that this is the most random thing anyone has ever asked me. Well if you really wanna borrow my clothes follow me!" Fuuko looked up relieved he had agreed and followed him into the room that looked to be a library(which of course it was). They walked all the way to the back where there was a small door leading into a small room that was Raiha's bedroom. It connected to a bathroom and a huge closet(seriously the closet was bigger than his room). Fuuko followed Raiha into the closet to find lots of ninja wear mixed with a few random sweatshirts and even a pair of Tare panda boxer shorts. The boxers definitely threw Fuuko off, but everything else in the closet suggested that Raiha was indeed a ninja.  
  
Fuuko: with everything else in your house it figures you would have these." Fuuko pointed to the Tare panda boxers.  
  
Raiha: what's wrong with Tare panda?" Raiha looked extremely confused. Kurei and Neon and Joker all said the same thing... damn! Tare panda is NOT weird! It's cute! Fuuko rolled her eyes and waited for him to find whatever it was he was going to lend her. it took Raiha a few moments to find the correct section of his closet before he began rummaging through to find one of his slightly smaller ninja outfits. It wasn't long before he pulled it out and handed it to Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko: thanks Raiha!" Fuuko glomped the now stunned ninja before taking his clothes and dashing to his bathroom. Raiha tried to regain his balance while the wind wielder changed into his clothes. Unlike most girls it didn't take Fuuko a long time to change and she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking like a miniaturized Raiha in clothes a bit too baggy for him, but with Fuuko's face and hair. Her own clothes were tucked neatly under her arm as she ran over to Raiha who was still standing in the closet.   
  
Raiha:(chibi) ... you look like me.  
  
Fuuko: that is the general idea Rai-chan(uh oh! She's started with the nicknames!). now are you gonna come help me and Yanagi or do we have to depend on Recca? It would be nice if you could just come hand out for the day... I mean if its cool by Kurei and all...  
  
Raiha: I'm allowed to do whatever I want... although Kurei might want to 'come hand out for the day' too. plus Neon and the gang." Raiha shrugged. "I can't say I know what their general idea of fun is.  
  
Fuuko:(smiling) whatever works out! It's fine by me if you wanna have a party over at Yanagi's! she might be a different story though... oh well we need help with camera work anyways. Lets go!" Raiha nodded and led Fuuko back out into the library and to the front door where Fuuko's bike had been left the night before. Raiha dialed up Kurei and informed him of the plans. Kurei replied simply 'hn... I'll ask Neon.' And so Fuuko and Raiha ventured back to Yanagi's house where she was waiting with Ganko, Recca, Saicho, and Kaoru. Kaoru waved energetically when he saw Raiha coming with Fuuko.   
  
Kaoru:(from a distance) Oi! Raiha!" he raced towards his oncoming friends.   
  
Raiha: ohayo Kaoru-kun! It's been awhile!" Kaoru met up with them and smiled mischievously.   
  
Kaoru: yah! Good to see you're still alive!" Raiha frowned and turned chibi while he sulked off in a corner.  
  
Raiha: nyah!!!!  
  
Fuuko: Kaoru... pre-warn me now... how's the script?  
  
Kaoru: What? You mean Flame man 7: co-authored by Recca?  
  
Fuuko: that's what I thought... oh well! We should get to work on this if we wanna get anything done!" Fuuko grabbed Raiha collar and dragged him over to the others.  
  
Kaoru: uh... Fuuko? Why are you wearing Raiha's clothes?  
  
Fuuko: for the movie... besides their comfy...  
  
Raiha: why else would I wear them?  
  
Fuuko: *blink blink* because you're a ninja...  
  
Raiha: that too I suppose...  
  
Yanagi: well now that everyone's here lets begin!" Yanagi immediately began to hand out scripts and stage directions and set ideas. Everyone just listened as she explained everything that she had planned in vivid detail. "so any questions?" mass sweat drop.  
Everyone:(chibi) ... no...  
  
Yanagi: YOSH!!!! Lets get to work minna!" second mass sweat drop.   
  
So with slave-driver Yanagi working as director for 'Flame man the Movie', as she so originally titled it, will the cast and crew survive? And more importantly... what is the plot behind this story(is there one? You ask). Could Kurei possibly come in time to save them all? Well you'll just have to wait til I decide to write some more to find out! (Oh yah... and I'm gonna add lots more Fuuko/Raiha mush stuff too!)  
  
AN: I was gonna wait til I finished the whole story to post the first part, but as you can see I didn't! I might not get much time to work on this for a few weeks but I'm determined to finish it! (as well as all my other incomplete fics... summer... writing time!) exams such... anime rules! See ya minna!  
-Dueyoso   
(May 21st 2001, 11:28pm)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. setting the stage

Raiha's Clothes Part 2   
By: Dueyoso   
  
Disclaimer: ohayo minna! Wow! I cant believe I got so much feed back! Thanks you guys! It's nice to know somebody cares! Well this is part 2 of Raiha's clothes… any ideas or C&C are welcome! As you already know I don't own Flame of Recca… or Tare panda. Nobuyuki Anzai and other people do tho! And of course this is a Raiha/ Fuuko fic! Hope you like it! Ja ne! Oh yah... Neon is VERY OOC... sorry!   
  
  
Yanagi: well now that everyone's here lets begin!" Yanagi immediately began to hand out scripts and stage directions and set ideas. Everyone just listened as she explained everything that she had planned in vivid detail. "so any questions?" mass sweat drop.   
  
Everyone:(chibi) … no…   
  
Yanagi: YOSH!!!! Lets get to work minna!" second mass sweat drop. Fortunatly for them a car pulled into Yanagi's drivaway just then to reveal none other than Kurei and Neon! Yay! Neon energetly waved and Raiha looked somewhat scared.   
  
Fuuko: Something wrong Rai-chan?   
  
Raiha: She seems... so happy... Be afraid... Be very afraid.   
  
Kaoru: Oi! Neon!" And to everyones great surprise... and horror... Koaru ran over to Neon and they did the happy little school girls dance!(like Nuriko and Miaka in Fushigi Yugi).   
  
Neon: Koganei! howyabeenhuhhuhhuh?   
  
Kaoru: itssocoolherebro! damnitsgreatyoucame! didyabringithuhhuhhuh?   
  
Neon: haihai!   
  
Kurei: (mass sweatdrop) Neon no baka...   
  
Recca: Hey Kurei! howsaya been?" Recca launched himself at Kurei for a big brotherly hug but Kurei sidestepped.   
  
Kurei: no dancing... Recca no baka...   
  
Fuuko: you were right about being afraid...   
  
Yanagi: Oh good! more help on the movie! now everyone we should get stared. i want Ganko and Fuuko to start working on set while Kaoru and Neon can start preping the cameras. when you two are done you can help on set though... and i need Recca and Kurei to get their costumes ready and Saicho and Raiha can do lighting and sound. and try to look over your lines if you get some free time. i have to work on script and Mikagami-sempai will be over with lunch in a few hours.   
  
Neon: Mwahahaha! come my chibi apprentice let us begin our work!!!(this was of course aimed at Koaru and both looked very evil... and scary... run away!!!)   
  
Kaoru: the day has come for us to rise to power! we will prevail and defeat all of you weaklings!" With that Neon and Kaoru slipped away somewhere that nobody knows and at that point nobody wanted to know much either. Kurei just shook his head.   
  
Kurei: Kaoru and Neon no baka. and Recca... stop trying to set fire to my robes!" Kurei tugged at his robes to which Recca was attched sending the boy flying through the air. And unfortunatly he landed in the blow up swimming pool Yanagi had set up. Kurei walked quietly to the costume area as Yanagi had instructed. HE knew better than to defy Yanagi in 'Super Happy Flame Man Mode'(SHFMM).   
  
After being stunned by this desplay of pure... weirdness, everyone else followed Kurei's lead and went to their jobs quickly and without complaint.   
  
The Set...   
  
Ganko: Ok Fuuko! lets get to work! What do we do first?   
  
Fuuko: um... clean Recca off the set? *sweatdrop*   
  
Ganko: right... where'd you put that shovel...   
  
The Costumes...   
  
Yanagi: Ok Kurei so do you understand what I'm looking for now? I just don't feel that dressing up as Chewbacca is suitable for our... particular... ninja movie. ok?   
  
Kurei: (dressed as Chewbacca the Wookie) I think i got this down now... calm, reserved, and with a conection to ninjas. This is what you want?   
  
Yanagi: Exactly! Now go change and try something else ok?   
  
Kurei: got it!" ~I must not infuriate her while in SHFMM, must stay calm, must get good costume, terrified of Yanagi...~ Kurei went into the dressing room again to get a new costume.   
  
Yanagi: Are you done yet?   
  
Kurei: Ok! how's this? (switching voice to something more feminine) Like, I'm Misao!   
  
Yanagi: *sweatdrop* I'm not getting through to him... at all...   
  
The Sound...   
  
Saicho: Ok Raiha first things first... we're going to have to untangle all these electrical cords..." Saicho looka again degectedly at the mess which lay before him. He could only partially see parts of microphones and random lights in a mass tangle of wire. Raiha looked equally thrilled at the pile.   
  
Raiha: Ok then we should probably get started...   
  
A long time later...   
  
Saicho: ok Raiha! step back just a little more! good! good! stop there!" Raiha stopped but bumped into the inflated swimming pool , but stopped just in time not to trip.   
  
Raiha: right... what now?   
  
Saicho: just wait a second... i need to plug this in to make sure it works..." Raiha sighed but obediantly stood there. A large sigh from behind him made him turn around and he saw poor Recca in the pool slightly out of it. And right as Saicho plugged in the wire Raiha took a step away from the pool causing his foot to get hooked on the wire and he fell in the pool.   
  
The Set...   
  
Ganko: Neh... Fuuko what is this?" Ganko pointed to a bucket of something or other. Fuuko came over to read the label.   
  
Fuuko: Says 'Liquid Cement' ... hmmm... directions, apply to desired area... dries glossy smooth... takes 7 - 9 days to dry. Damn... long time!   
  
Ganko: Neh... Fuuko is Recca still in the swimming pool?   
  
Fuuko: Nani... Ah! Yes he is!   
  
Short while later...   
  
Fuuko: Well! Now that that's settled lets get to work!   
  
Ganko: What exactly are we supposed to be doing?   
  
Fuuko: building the set... however that is done i dont know, but we should do it. So lets get a hammer and some nails and some paint... ans shtuff like that and get to work!   
  
(Right about now Raiha falls into the pool and him and Recca are chibified/electrocuted.)   
  
Despite the fact that they didn't know what they were doing Fuuko and Ganko managed to make a truely magnificent set without futhur difficulties.   
  
The Costumes...   
  
Kurei: I'm Aoshi!   
  
Yanagi: mmm... no...   
  
Kurei: I'm Yuffie!   
  
Yanagi: let me repeat this AGAIN... you are male Kurei, male...   
  
Kurei: right! I'm Nuriko!   
  
Yanagi: not a ninja...   
  
Kurei: I'm Donatello! (teenage ninja mutant turtles)   
  
Yanagi: i don't think so...   
  
Kurei: I'm Kagero!   
  
Yanagi: and I'm very very scarred... *sweatdrop*   
  
The Lunch...   
  
And now we switch to Tokiya buying lunch at McDonalds...   
  
Tokiya is standing at the countrer waiting for his rather... large order of food when he notices a large african japanese man, a japanese gangster, and a chinese who was vertically challenged toting a chiwuawua. He paid little attention to them as his food came and he exited the resteraunt only to be followed by the... rather... odd group.   
  
There names were T-bone(african japanese man), Ice Cube(japanese gangster), Killer(vertically challenged chinese man), and his dog Sam.   
  
Ice Cube: Oi! T-bone! Check out the pretty little girl with aqua hair!" Tokiya stopped in his tracks realizing that they were talking about him. He slowly turned around to face his stalkers who all smiled at him. Tokiya was almost ready to throw up.   
  
T-bone: Oh! Hey girlie are you gonna eat all that by yourself or are you going to share with us?" Tokiya quickly set the food in a safe place while extracting 3 french fries which he hid behind his back.   
  
Tokiya:(In his most feminine voise possible) I would be most honored!" He bowed hiding the french fries from view. Slowly he got himself into ready positon...   
  
Killer: Well well boys we've got ourselves such an obediant girlie! This could be fun!   
  
Sam: woof woof!   
  
Tokiya just rolls his eyes at them and has a look of extreme annoyance on his face. He throws his paused french fries. With deadly accuracy the greasy potatoes slam into their unexpecting targets... or something like that. All three of the gangsters are dazed and by now very frightened of Tokiya. They cower under his galre and back up against the wall.   
  
T-bone: I think we made the girlie angry...   
  
Tokiya: Why does everyone think I'm a girl?' He blinked to himself and sighed.   
  
Ice Cube: because you ARE a girl...   
  
Tokiya: no I'm a guy. Want me to prov it?   
  
Killer: yes! please do!" he sounded WAY to excited about the idea which Tokiya chose to ignore much to the other twos relief.   
  
T-bone: hey Ice Cube! Its like that one list... 'You know you look like a girl when...'   
  
Ice Cube: yah... when you end up with phone number of more guys than girls   
  
Killer: when people give you make up and gift certificates to the mall for your birthday   
  
T-bone: when your on the cover of bishoujo weekly   
  
Tokiya: hey! I've never been on the cover of bishoujo weekly!   
  
Killer: aren't you Tokiya Mikagami?   
  
Tokiya: uh... yah how'd you know?   
  
Ice Cube: we only stalk people who are on the cover of bishoujo weekly... duh!   
  
Tokiya: but... i haven't..." Killer whipped out a copy of the latest bishoujo weekly and began reading the article.   
  
Killer: Mikagami Tokiya. Age 17. Blood Type A. Mi-chan, as he is called only by his closest friends,nis very popular both in the world of school and the world of swords. Steady girlfriend of the 'cutest cat-boy in japan', Koganei Kaoru, tokiya certainly seems to have her way with men....' article continues on for awhile but Toiya isn't paying any attention.   
  
Tokiya:~I'm gonna kill Kaoru. I wonder how much he got paid to pass on info about our relationship! He's sooo sleeping on the couch tonight!   
  
T-bone: um... about why we've been following you..." Tokiya is snapped out of his thoughts.   
  
Tokiya: huh?   
  
All3: can we have your autograph? *puppy eyes* please????   
  
Tokiya is now extremely confused and rolls his eyes but complies with their request signing a peice of notebook paper for each of them.   
  
Tokiya: ok i've done you all a favor. Could you help me out?   
  
The Cameras...   
  
Neon: do you recon Tokiya has discovered our first ingenious plot?   
  
Kaoru: probably... he's smart about things concerning me... I just hope I don't have to sleep on the couch. so... did you bring it?   
  
Neon: of course! I'd never forget. and with kurei's connections I was able to get the most kawaii pic you have ever seen! Raiha is so gonna flip over this! Plus... we're gonna get so rich on this! I figure he alone will buy like... 10 boxes!   
  
Kaoru: so we shall release our plan... in this movie we shall include subliminal messages featuring...   
  
Neon: hey! Kaoru! I getta tell them!   
  
Kaoru: damn I almost had it too! hai hai....   
  
Neon: Tare panda flavored pocky!   
  
Kaoru: what does Tare panda taste like anyhow...   
  
Neon: no clue...   
  
The Lighting...   
  
After Raiha recovered from his bad swimming experience he and Saicho managed to work out the rest of the sound glitches. Now... to the lighting!   
  
Saicho: okay! thats great! Wait... a little bit more to the left. Okay now screw it in place." Raiha had somehow managed to climb the scafold with the huge light and was attempting to tie it to a tree. Poor Raiha... he gets all the hard work... Raiha reached carefully in his back pocket and pulled out the wrench when he lost his balance and fell. he managed to stay on the scafold but the light... oops!   
  
Raiha: uh oh... Saicho I dropped the light! (chibi) Fuuko's going to kill me!   
  
Saicho: Not... if... if... I... get... there... fir... first." Raiha causiously peered over the edge to see that his sheer briliance had caused the light to fall directly on top of Saicho. itai.   
  
After Saicho recovered...   
  
Saicho: Okay Raiha! This time I get to hang the light okay? okay. Here I go!" Saicho headed up and hung the light perfectly and all was going well!   
  
Raiha: um... Saicho...   
  
Saicho: dont bother me now! I'm almost done!   
  
Raiha: but... Saicho... the light...   
  
Saicho: I said dont bother me!   
  
Raiha: ha... hai..." Raiha watched helplessly as Saicho got ready to plug in the light.   
  
Saicho: Okay! Pass me the power cord!" Raiha obediently did so. Saicho took it and plugged in the light... but he had also failed to cover open wires with electric tape so he... um... he got a bit of a shock if you know what I mean...   
  
After Saicho recovered again...   
  
Saicho: Why didn't you say something?!?   
  
Raiha:(chibi) I tried to tell you... you said be quiet...   
  
Saicho: but THAT was important!   
  
Raiha: How am i supposed to know what is or isn't important?   
  
Saicho: well... uh... gyah!!!!   
  
The Costumes...   
  
Yanagi: This is going nowhere...   
  
Kurei: mattemattematte! I've got it!   
  
Yanagi: Ok... hurry it up...   
  
Kurei: I'm... Ohka!   
  
Yanagi: Your dad?   
  
Kurei: Who else?" Yanagi looked at him for a minute or so before reaching her decision.   
  
Yanagi: Fine then. You're Ohka.   
  
Kurei: ~that was supposed to be a joke... oh well as long as she's not going to kill me...~   
  
Yanagi: now, I have the rest of the movie to tend to and...   
  
Tokiya: hello? is anyone here?   
  
Yanagi: oh yay! food!   
  
Tokiya: hello to you too...   
  
Kurei: hello Mikagami.   
  
Tokiya: *glare* hi...   
  
Yanagi: I'll go get everyone ok? yippie! lunch is here!" Yanagi ran out of the room happily still wondering what had become of Recca...   
  
Tokiya: how long has she been in SHFMM?   
  
Kurei: all day...   
  
Tokiya: I feel your pain.   
  
The Set...   
  
Yanagi: hey guys! lunch is here!   
  
Ganko: yay!   
  
Fuuko: hmmm... good then we might finally get some help around here!   
  
Yanagi: um... do you by any chance know where Recca is?" Ganko and Fuuko both try to to laugh to much but kinda fail. "Whats so funny?   
  
Fuuko: well um... Recca is kind of...   
  
Ganko: part of...   
  
Yanagi: part of what?   
  
F & G: The set!   
  
Yanagi: looked around before focusing on Recca who was rather wet and cold because Fuuko and Ganko had plastered him into the swimming pool like an alligator. Even Yanagi couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Recca: stop laughing at me! I've been here all day!   
  
Yanagi: ok! ok! we'll get you out now!   
  
Fuuko: I'll pass on that actually... I'm gonna go get Raiha and Saicho for lunch.   
  
The Lighting...   
  
Fuuko: Oi! Rai-chan! Saicho!" Fuuko waved her hands wildly to get their attention and they both waved back. "how are things coming?   
  
Saicho: pretty well except for making french fries...   
  
Fuuko: huh?   
  
Raiha: well both got electrekawaiid(duey-chan invents a word)   
  
Fuuko: itai... anyhow I came to tell you lunch is ready.   
  
Saicho: I will take that as an offer to get to the house ASAP! cya!" Saicho ran as far away from the lights as he could... nightmares could result from this day...   
  
Fuuko: i'm going to let tham all be rabid monkeys for a few minutes before I head in. Until then I'm gonna chill out by the swings... wanna come?   
  
Raiha: Sure... why not?" Fuuko smiled.   
  
Fuuko: I was hoping you'd say something like that... come on! follow me!" Raiha did as he was instructed and Fuuko ran all the way to the far end of Yanagi's lawn where there was a couple of swings and a slide. Obviuosly both were rather old but that didn't stop Fuuko.   
  
Raiha silently went and sat at the base of a rather large willow tree which was close by. He watched Fuuko as she started swinging higher and higher. He was completely lost in thought when Fuuko decided things were too quiet.   
  
Fuuko: neh, Rai-chan... why do you like Tare Panda so much?" Major sweatdrop.   
  
Raiha: why is it so weird that I like Tare Panda at all? I mean... its just... so... damn... kawaii! How can anyone NOT like Tare Panda?!?!?   
  
Fuuko: its still weird." Raiha Sweatdrop.   
  
Raiha: Thank you oh so much for your input Fuuko-sama.   
  
Fuuko: you're oh so welcome Rai-chan! Anyways, we should get to the house... now I'm getting pretty hungry.   
  
Raiha: Whatever you say Fuuko-sama." Raiha stood by well Fuuko prepared to jump off the swing. He turned to walk back to the house. CRACK.   
  
Fuuko: Itaiiii! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!" Raiha rushed back to see what was wrong. And Fuuko had obviously broken her ankle.   
  
Raiha: Geez... what did you do!?!   
  
Fuuko:(chibi) I think I broke it..." Raiha could tell Fuuko was biting back her tears as she hissed in pain.   
  
Raiha: I'll say! Your bone is through the skin!" Raiha gently picked her up in his arms and she blushed but didn't object.   
  
Fuuko: you could probably leave me here and go fetch Yanagi, Rai-chan." He shook his head.   
  
Raiha: I'm not leaving you by yourself Fuuko-sama.   
  
Fuuko: somehow I knew that wouldn't work... *sigh*   
  
Raiha carried her gently towards Yanagi's house as though she weighed barely anything at all. Which was almost true. Moving with the stealth of a ninja Raiha got her to the house rather quickly and set her down on the front steps. He grinned with a slight blush across his face.   
  
Raiha: wait here Fuuko-sama. I'll go get Yanagi now!" He chibbified(duey-chan invents another word!)and went of to find the healer. Fuuko tried thinking of anything but the terrible pain shooting through her entire leg. She didn't have to wait too long though because Raiha came out followed closely by Yanagi.   
  
Yanagi: oh my! Fuuko are you all right?   
  
Fuuko: oh I'm just... GREAT... really!" She didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in her voice but Yanagi being Yanagi did NOT catch on... at all.   
  
Yanagi leaned down and pushed her bangs behind her ear before concentrating on using her healing power to mend Fuuko's ankle. Within a few minuets it was perfectly normal again and Raiha could tell that Fuuko wasn't in pain anymore. Which was for some reason important to him. Whatever. Yanagi smiled and ran back inside to attend to all of Recca's needs while Fuuko sat out on the porch with Raiha a bit more slowly practicing walking on her healed ankle.   
  
Raiha: are you sure you're ok now Fuuko-sama?   
  
Fuuko: yup! it feelss fine Rai-chan!" She smiled which highlighted all her perfect features before running over and giving Raiha a quick kiss on the check. "Thats for your help!" And with that she sprinted inside for her share of food, leaving a stunned Raiha in her wake.   
  
  
Authors Note: ok! well thats chapter 2 minna! 3 won't be out for awhile. I might be able to work on it over Thanksgiving break but knowing me... dont count on anything is all. i am set to finish this fic though! And with only one more chapter it shouldn't be a huge problem. I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the bit of Tokiya/Kaoru shounen-ai I added in. needless to say I'll most likely mention it again next chapter but next chapter will have lots of Fuuko/Raiha mush too! After all thats the basis of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sugoi con tommorrow yay! ja!   
  
-Dueyoso   
-Thursday November 8th, 11:47pm 


	3. opening night

Raiha's Clothes Part 3  
By: Dueyoso  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca but you already knew that! Tare Panda is cute but I don't own it either... damn I'm just out of luck!   
  
AN: This is the 3rd and final chapter of Raiha's Clothes! I hope that everyone had enjoyed ready my rambling insanity of a fic! It's been a bit of a trip writing this and I hope it was just as enjoyable to read! Any comments or criticism are welcome to help me in improving my future fics... also I am thinking about doing an epilogue to this fic which would basically be the ninja movie written out. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to send on that I'd most appreciate it! (but please don't count on it ^^;;)  
  
***  
  
::The lights dim and the audience is hushed. The sound of footsteps can be heard in the front as well as a flap of the large red curtains. Any moment now... and FLASH!!!! A spotlight hits our director Yanagi who's looking like she stole some referee clothes from the UBS...::  
  
Yanagi: Welcome Minna-san!!! Is everyone excited!!? ::Yanagi giggles:: I know I am!  
  
::In the front row Recca can be seen drooling::  
  
Yanagi: Recca, down boy. ::pause:: WELL! Now that that's settled should we get on with our show tonight?  
  
::the audience cheers::   
  
Yanagi: Then it is my please to announce the premiere showing of Flame Man: The Mo...  
  
::blackout::  
  
Voice A: To protect the world from devastation  
  
Voice B: To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
Voice A: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
Voice B: I LOVE YOU TOKIYA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::spotlight on Neon and Kaoru::  
  
Neon: Kaoru! We were supposed to do the team rocket modo!!!  
  
Kaoru: Hehe... you said love! Hehe... I love Tokiya! ::he dances around in a circle::  
  
Yanagi: oh gods! NOT you two... We've had enough problems with you're freaking cameras! ::smoke is seen coming out of Yanagi's ears::  
  
Just about then Recca hops on stage and throws a sack over Yanagi.  
  
Recca: I'm sorry everyone!! If you'll please excuse us the host is having some... um... emotional issues so Fuuko wi... ::he gets cut off::  
  
Fuuko: (from backstage) FUUKO-CHAN!  
  
Recca: yes erm, Fuuko-chan will be taking over for you tonight!! ::broad smile:: Ja ne! ::Recca runs offstage::  
  
Fuuko: Ohayo Minna-san!!  
  
Kaoru: Fuuko its well past five in the afternoon...  
  
Fuuko: as if I care yaoi bunny...  
  
Neon: did she just call you a yaoi bunny?  
  
Kaoru: um I think so.  
  
::Kaoru and Neon sweatdrop::  
  
Fuuko: So we'll start the movie now!  
  
Neon: no we won't! Kaoru, the honors please!  
  
Kaoru: of course! ::Kaoru turns kitty and runs backstage to return pulling a large box of some kind with him::  
  
Neon: Good kitty! Now! The deal...  
  
Fuuko: I haven't heard about any deal...  
  
Neon: of course you haven't, it is mine and Kaoru's ingenious plan on how to earn money from this movie.  
  
Fuuko: it's a student made film, trust me you won't be getting much.  
  
Neon: oh but we will my dear!  
  
Fuuko: fine, but do you mind sharing?  
  
Kaoru: its our money! ::sticks out tongue:: bleh!  
  
Neon: And now, Kaoru please reveal "the plan".  
  
Kaoru: HAI!!!! ::he jumps around untying various string and with one great tug the cloth covering the box comes free to reveal...  
  
Fuuko: um Neon... it's a box.  
  
Neon: Kaoru! open "the box" already!  
  
Kaoru: (grumbling) They expect me to know these things...   
  
Ripping open the cardboard Kaoru stepped back to reveal rows and rows of Tare Panda flavored Pocky. And we wait as the audience has a general sweatdrop...  
  
Raiha: TARE PANDA!!!  
  
Fuuko: Down Rai-chan... and what does this have to do with our movie?  
  
::Neon cackles evilly::  
  
Neon: Well you see, while you were all busy with the announcer stuff I went backstage and stole the only existing copy of Flame Man: The Movie. So in plain engrish* if we don't sell all this pocky we'll ruin the tape.  
  
::Raiha waves his hand wildly::  
  
Raiha: oo! oo! I'll buy some!!!  
  
Neon&Kaoru: We know Raiha, we know.  
  
Raiha looks miffed but stays silent.  
  
Neon: So! We will begin selling it at 200 yen a box!  
  
Around the theatre various hands shoot up with yen bills offering to buy a box.  
  
Fuuko: HOLD IT!!! Is this legal?  
  
Kaoru: probably not... but is anything Uruha does legal?  
  
Neon: well said yaoi bunny! now help me...  
  
Kaoru: ::groans:: not you too...  
  
Raiha: ano... can I have some pocky yet?  
  
Neon: no! We need to sell it to everyone else before you hoard it all!  
  
Raiha: but... ::Raiha reaches out for a box of pocky::  
  
Neon: I said no! ::ignores Raiha and continues to sell::  
  
Raiha continues reaching for the Tare panda pocky getting every closer until he decides 'to hell with this' and lungs for the box currently in Neon's hand.  
  
Results: happy Raiha  
  
Neon: get off of me NOW Raiha!!!!  
  
Raiha: oishi! I want more! ::Raiha gleefully scoops up an armful of the panda pocky and hands Kaoru a few yen bills::  
  
Kaoru: arigatou!   
  
Raiha happy as can be, goes back to his seat with his prize and begins to munch. Meanwhile, Neon is still not happy.  
  
Neon: RAIHA!!!! You idiot you weren't supposed to... ::CRUNCH::  
  
Looking down Neon saw the remains of what was once the only existing copy of Flame Man: The Movie. She had failed to realize that Raiha's mad dive for pocky had caused her to drop the tape.  
  
Kaoru: you actually broke the tape!!! Yanagi's gonna have a fit!  
  
Neon: um... oops.   
  
::general glare from the audience::  
  
Neon: We were never actually going to break it! ::she nervously began to back away from the enraged crowd:: And it wasn't my fault! It was his! ::points to Raiha::  
  
Fuuko: no Raiha's too kawaii! ::audience nods in agreement causing Raiha to blush::  
  
Neon: um... I gotta go! I'll see you guys some other time ok?  
  
Kaoru: NOOOO!!!! Don't leave me here alone with them!  
  
Neon: (already running) Then hurry up!  
  
Kaoru quickly dashes off after Neon leaving behind the theatre.  
  
Fuuko: well despite the fact that Yanagi is going to slaughter us all, I hope you enjoyed the evening! This concludes our little film festival and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience! Bai bai!  
  
Fuuko bowed to the crowd before pocketing the remaining boxes of pocky left behind, and exiting the stage. She followed the slow and somewhat confused crowd outside and turned to head home only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Raiha: Fuuko-sama?" Fuuko turned around to regard him.  
  
Fuuko: hai?  
  
Raiha: Ano... I'm sorry about the movie." Fuuko smiled at the blushing ninja.  
  
Fuuko: No worries! It's fine with me, its Yanagi I'm worried about." Raiha nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Raiha: Well, I best get back to my mansion. See you around, I guess." He smiled just a little and waved before turning to head home.  
  
Fuuko: Rai-chan! Wait!" She ran to catch up with him. "I have all this extra Tare Panda pocky... um do you want it?  
  
Raiha: sure! but my hands are kinda full..." he looked down at the overflowing armload of pocky he was already carrying.  
  
Fuuko: No worries! I'll come with you and drop it off!" she smiled as they started to walk.  
  
Raiha: Thanks...  
  
Fuuko: not a problem! I didn't really have anything planned tonight aside from the movie showing and well, that got cancelled as you well know. I'll probably just get online and chat when I get home anyways..." Fuuko slowly trailed off leaving them to walk in silence the rest of the way to Raiha's mansion.  
  
At the gate the guards bowed them in and Fuuko continued to follow Raiha into the room where she'd first discovered his Tare Panda obsession. They both dumped their armfuls of pocky onto the couch before crashing on it themselves.  
  
Fuuko: mou... I'm exhausted! What time is it anyway?  
  
Raiha: almost ten.   
  
Fuuko: geez... it's a bit of a trek to get out here isn't it?" Raiha nodded.  
  
Raiha: want me to call you a cab?  
  
Fuuko: nah, I'll just walk. " Slowly she stood up and Raiha did so as well leading her politely to the door. "Well I guess I'll see you soon. I'm sure Yanagi's going to be having a 'get-together' so to speak.  
  
Raiha: yah..." Raiha nodded sadly.  
  
Fuuko: See you soon then Rai-chan! "she turned to leave...  
  
Raiha: Fuuko-sama... um... I thought the movie was fun." Fuuko smiled slightly still heading to leave.  
  
Fuuko: me too.  
  
Raiha: Do you think we can make another movie?" Fuuko looked at him a moment before turning around to face him.  
  
Fuuko: possibly. why?  
  
Raiha: I like making movies with you!" Raiha immediately blushed after saying so and looked down.  
  
Fuuko: um... thanks I guess Rai-chan." Raiha turns and bangs his head on the nearest wall.  
  
Raiha: This is coming out all wrong..." Fuuko waited patiently for him to continue. "What I MEANT was I like spending time with you. Just you. Not Yanagi or Kaoru or even Kurei. So I guess... I was wondering if you want to go see a different movie sometime that hopefully won't fail like tonight did." Fuuko didn't know what to say, for once.  
  
Fuuko: ... sure...  
  
Raiha: So its a date then?" Raiha smiled happily.  
  
Fuuko:: d...d...date!?" Doesn't seem like she's been on one of those. Raiha nodded.  
  
Raiha: un!  
  
Fuuko: well... why?  
  
Raiha: because... ::blush:: I like you, yah know, like 'like' you, like you.  
  
Fuuko: ho... honto?  
  
Raiha: yea! so what do you say?  
  
Fuuko! I love too... as long as we're not going to see some weird Tare Panda movie!" Fuuko joked.  
  
Raiha: hey! what's wrong with Tare Panda?!" Fuuko rolled her eyes.  
  
Fuuko: nothings wrong with the yaoi bear...  
  
Raiha: it's NOT a yaoi bear!!!  
  
Fuuko: whatever." she smiled. "See you tomorrow then?  
  
Raiha: of course! is five good?  
  
Fuuko: perfect.  
  
Raiha: great! oyasumi Fuuko-sama!" he smiled and ruffled her hair lightly.  
  
Fuuko: oyasumi Rai-chan.  
  
And this time when she jumped up to give him a quick kiss it landed on his lips. Blushing more than ever Fuuko darted out the door and turned back a little down the path to wave.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*engrish - not a spelling error. its badly spoken or incorrect English... humorous, try typing it into google some time and go to the website!   
  
AN: OMG!!! IM DONE!!! It's over... I have been released form my year long burden... jj! I luv this fic as weird and as different as it is. Trust me I usually don't write in this style... I'm actually a very angsty person when I write fic... but yah who would figure? Well I hope you all enjoyed my muses! They're off to rest now! JA!!!!!  
  
4-26-2002 ~Duey-chan 


End file.
